


Three is a Crowd, but Two is Punishment

by meddlesomewiz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but it is very light i think, might be seen as dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BoFA. Everyone Lives AU. Bofur and Bilbo punish Thorin for his past behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Crowd, but Two is Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for the livejournal community kinkbingo. The prompt was threesome.

Pain seared through Thorin. All of him ached. Searching for a part of him that did not hurt was for naught.

As Thorin slowly became aware of his surroundings he took stock in his situation. He had yet to open his eyes, a cautionary action for if he was captured the element of surprise would be vital to his survival and escape. Listening to his surroundings only brought confusion. Thorin did not hear sounds of battle. Or of orcs and goblins. Or, and Mahal bless him, of elves.

A hushed conversation was taking place near him. The voices sounded familiar and brought warmth to his heart.

Finally cracking his eyes opened, he was staring up at top of a tent. Glancing at himself he noticed bandages covered most places on his body. Thorin struggled to focus on the ones having the conversation off to his side.

Smirking to himself Thorin decided to take advantage of his damaged state to garner sympathy from his lovers. Closing his eyes Thorin elicited a groan from his lips. A dwarven groan that only hinted at discomfort, not pain. He was still Thorin Oakenshield and even in front of his loved ones he could not seem weak in the slightest.

The groan cut through the conversation, “Good, you've awaken,” Bilbo Baggins rushed over to Thorin's bedside. Thorin turned his gaze to the Hobbit. “Bilbo?” he croaked out as his voice was unused and throat hoarse.

A resounding slap struck Thorin across his majestic face.

“You confounding dwarf!”

“-Bilbo?”

“You idiotic, greedy, irrational, hot-headed DWARF!”

“-what?”

Bilbo huffed in frustration, “I can't even look at you.”

Stomping his hairy feet, Bilbo turned away from Thorin and embraced the other dwarf in the tent. Bofur chuckled at Thorin's expression. Confusion was a major feature upon his majestic face. With mirth that was never far from him, Bofur offered his majesty a smirk, “You could have had a worse punishment than a tongue lashing from our little burglar.”

“I was expecting a different type of tongue lashing.”

Bofur could never look angry at someone, especially if he remotely liked them, but the hard glare he gave Thorin was close. “You are lucky he came back at all,” Bofur admonished Thorin.

It was unsaid but Bofur counted himself lucky for that.

Bilbo raised his head from Bofur's chest. “Don't be so cross Thorin Oakenshield.” The Hobbit gave Thorin a withering glare.

Laying prone on a bed roll was not doing anything for Thorin's imposing figure, but nevertheless Thorin held his head up high and sneered at Bilbo and Bofur, “I will not apologize.”

Bilbo quickly turned back to Bofur, not fast enough for Thorin to not notice the newly formed tears.

“Just wait a bit your majesty, we might convince you.” Bofur grinned. Tilting his head towards their Hobbit's ear and whispered his thoughts.

“It is rude to whisper in front of me while I am awake now.” Thorin was every inch an indignant King. Then he realized he had given away his position.

“You what! How long have you been awake?” Bilbo yelled in outrage.

Thorin winced slightly. Bilbo made to lunge at Thorin but Bofur maintained their embrace.

“I demand you let me go immediately Bofur. Unhand me. I must batter his head until sense drips from his nose and ears.”

“That would be a shame for he needs all the sense he has in order to rule a kingdom. Especially if we leave him in Balin and Dwalin's capable hands.” Bofur kept a hold of the squirming Hobbit, probably getting more pleasure from angered Bilbo than he should.

“I forbid you both from leaving my side!” Thorin's voice thunderous even in his battle-stricken state.

Bilbo had stopped struggling against Bofur at this point. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. “Oh, but my king, you have already banished me from your precious mountain.”

“A King is allowed to change his mind,” Thorin drags out of his mouth. Anything to justify his turnabout and placate Bilbo. Silence reigns in the healing tent. Awkward and foreboding. Bofur hates these types of silences the most.

Shrugging, Bofur lifts Bilbo and places him beside Thorin on the bed roll.

“What do you think you are doing?” Bilbo squawked at being manhandled.

Settling the Hobbit down gently, Bofur made himself comfortable in between the Hobbit's legs. “Making you happy, and punishing Thorin.”

“I don't see how this is punishment for Thorin.” Bilbo muttered in disbelief.

Leaning over Bilbo, Bofur peppered kisses along Bilbo's throat. “Because-” Bofur explained in between kisses, “-he has-” another kiss, “-no choice-” and another, “-but to watch.” Bofur finally settled on Bilbo's lips. The Hobbit groaned into the kiss. It had been long time since they had kissed and Bilbo had feared he never would have the chance again. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Bofur's  
neck and pulled him closer.

“If you think I will sit idly by, you are wrong.” Thorin started struggling. He would not sit here as a voyeur in his own relationship. Growling, Thorin attempted to lift his hands to grab the insufferable Miner and fiery Hobbit. His arms barely twitched. It seemed even his own body would not listen to his orders.

At a particularly delicious moan that escaped from Bilbo's mouth, Thorin glanced over at his lovers. He wished he had not given in to temptation. Now that he was looking, Thorin could not tear his eyes away.

Bofur had set about undressing Bilbo. He was ever so slowly pulling down Bilbo's trousers, while marking Bilbo's hips with his mouth. The occasional bite would draw out high pitched keens from Bilbo. Bofur trailed down Bilbo's body at a maddeningly slow descent to his groin.

Thorin emitted a chocked out sound as Bofur finally took Bilbo's cock into his mouth.

Bofur let Bilbo's length obscenely plop out of his mouth, making sure that Thorin heard it, before leaning towards Thorin. “I changed my mind,” Thorin sighed in relief turning his face to Bofur giving the miner a clear path to his lips.

Darkness filled Thorin's eyes. Thorin thought he blacked out from his injuries and unfulfilled lust.

“You are not allowed to watch.”

Bilbo and Bofur erupted in giggles.

Bofur had put his hat on Thorin's head and pulled it down over his eyes. Growling, Thorin renewed his attempts at moving his battered body.

Bilbo's giggles faded into little moans while Bofur was silent.

All Thorin could do was listen as Bilbo cried out in pleasure as Bofur sucked Bilbo off without abandon.

The wet slide of Bofur's mouth was tortuous. Thorin could feel Bilbo moving next to him: writhing, begging, moaning.

Bilbo let loose a desperate plea, “Bofur!”

Bofur's chuckle was muffled by Bilbo's cock in his mouth. The Hobbit let out a litany of incoherent sounds until he at last screamed his release.

Thorin was being driven mad. His senses were filled with Bofur's musky scent and Bilbo's tempting noises. And he could not move to do a thing about it.

A slight shuffling could be heard as Bofur moved off of Bilbo. The miner crawled his way up the length of Thorin's body. Mindful to completely ignore Thorin's hardened length, Bofur settled himself on Thorin. “So your Majesty, care to say anything?”

“How dare you do this to me, you ungrateful dwarf! Now---” Some fabric was shoved into Thorin's mouth.

Bilbo giggled off to the side, “At least we wont have to listen to his bellyaching anymore.”


End file.
